


Pastels

by matija



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matija/pseuds/matija





	Pastels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/gifts).



Direct link https://i.imgur.com/xnMUVNy.png 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/kaGUDNA)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/cqegs0c)


End file.
